Was This What I Was Expecting?
by Goin'DowntoSouthPark
Summary: Butters gets help by an unexpected person...
1. Unexpected

**WAS THIS WHAT I WAS EXPECTING?**

BUTTER'S POV.

Wendy was so beauteously figured. A pink beret placed firmly on her silky sable haired head, that never failed to attract my attention, blowing in the breeze as she departed South Park Elementary that peculiar afternoon, under the blue sunlit sky. Her face never failed to dazzle me with it's engaging, winsome, and angelic features. Every time she flashed her cheerful bright toothy grin I flushed heavily, as my heart melted in an instant, and my palms burned up into a sweaty mess. Her voluptuous figure stood out triumphantly unbeknown to her, as she brushed past me in the growing frenzy of schoolchildren rushing to get home that day. As the crowd absented itself it seemed it was prominent that only me and Wendy were present walking calmly across the road, unlike the the others.

"H-Hey W-Wendy..." I stuttered nervously out to her. I twiddled my fingers together anxiously as she turned to face me on the sidewalk, her eyes sparkling wonderfully, a smile forming across her face, that sent me rooted to the spot, my face heating up quickly.

"Oh, hey Butters..." She responded in her innocent melodious voice. She sounded surprised.

"E-e-er, how's it going with er everything Wendy?" I questioned, stammering madly, as my heart rate accelerated unnaturally rapidly, as she strolled casually towards me, her workbooks held tightly in her frail palms. I eyed her books, and gazed straight into her eyes. "Do you want me to help you carry your books...?" I offered timorously. She looked at me dubiously for a moment, then she nodded happily, her lips curving further.

"Oh sure, thanks." She replied, handing a stack of books into my sweaty palms, that I struggled to hold, but mustered up the strength too eventually. "Oh everything is going fine at the moment, how about you?" She asked curiously.

"Oh-oh great..." I lied melancholy. Everything was not fine. Only last night had my parents administered another beating. Bruises, cuts, and scars decorated my battered body. To my surprise Wendy noticed this.

"Butters... Where did you get these bruises?" Wendy inquired concerned, as her eyes trailed off to the various bruises on my left arm, covering every inch of my flesh. I contemplated on lying to her, but my eyes watered, and I began to sob quietly..

"M-My parents b-beat me again last night. I-It wooon't stop. They hurt me every day, I can't take it... Seven years... I'm fifteen and still it's happening... What did I do to deserve this...? Don't t-t-tell anyone, I-I'll be g-g-grounded..." I whimpered, halting as I approached my residence. As far as I could make out through my teary eyes, Wendy seemed rather sympathetic. Then I felt a hand lead me away from where I was situated, and I stared around confused, and perplexed as I couldn't distinguish where I was as I passed various colours, shapes, and objects. It felt nice having a gentle holding hand. It made me feel warm, and soothed. As I began to calm, my vision cleared and I was standing infront of the Testaburger Residence. I glanced down at that the hand that over mine. Wendy's. My eyes darted from the hand and back to Wendy, who was smiling softly at me.

"You could tell me all about it Butters..." Wendy suggested, beaming brightly. I gazed at her, I could feel my face burning up heavily. "We better let go of each other's hands now Butters, people might get the wrong idea." She said quietly, though I detected a hint of disappointment in her voice. I obeyed and I followed her inside the house, and up the stairs into her bedroom. I seated myself carefully at the end of the bed, while Wendy lay down tiredly near the head of the bed.

"It started when I was seven..." I began quietly.

"I can't hear you from here, why don't you come... Closer?" Wendy suggested, though her voice was wavering vaguely to my curiosity.

"Y-yeah sure, um..." I responded hesitantly, and shuffled over to the head of the bed, where I lay down beside her.

"When did it start?" She questioned softly, as she took off her beret, and placed it on the bedside table.

"Well um, it started when I was seven..." I began once more, blushing as I felt her hair land awkwardly against my face. "I interrupted my father while he was watching soccer, after a bad day's work, and he, a-and he hit me, and kicked me, and beat me on the floor infront of the television... They don't love me, they don't care for me... No-one cares... I-I-I..." My voice started to crackle, and I felt tears fall from my eyes. I glanced at Wendy whose expression was sorrowful.

"Oh Butters... I... I still can't hear you too clearly, why don't you come closer...? Butters?" Wendy asked sympathetically. I looked at her again uncertain. Her expression was hard to read. So I came closer still. "Just a bit more..." She added. Exhaling slowly, I moved closer, now my body was against hers, which sent my palms filling with sweat, and my heart heaving abnormally.

"A-And every time I even speak, I end up saying s-something wrong or when I'm behaving they still accuse me of doing something wrong, but I haven't done anything wrong I just..." I stared into her eyes, she seemed as if she was distracted by something. She was gazing into my eyes, smiling brightly. It wasn't a cheerful smile like before. It was almost wistful... "W-Wendy...? W-Wendy?" I stuttered nervously, as she grinned wider.

"Butters..." Wendy exhaled, and silently gestured for me to come closer, which I did obediently. Now I was only an inch away from her face.

Then the unexpected happened. We kissed. Her lips pressed against mine heavily, as I did the same to hers, and she wrapped her arms around my torso. Her lips tasted sweet, sugary, and saccharine. The experience was Enchanting. Notional. Heavenly. But soon it was over, as we broke from the embrace, and caught our breath.

"T-that w-was u-unexpected..." I murmured, and she giggled. "What about Stan?"

"I'm sure he could find someone else, after all he is a popular kid... But being popular isn't everything. And I've come to realize that..."

"... Oh Wendy, I-I love you so much..." I whispered satiably.

"I love you too... " Wendy replied agreeably, and pulled me into another embrace.

Maybe my life will start to turn around...

**MMM... I THINK THIS STORY MAY NEED SOME WORK. COMMENT AND REVIEW!**


	2. Reaction

I wasn't certain how Stan would react to the fact that his girlfriend was ready to break up with him. I didn't expect he'd react well to the matter. And now I was back at the Stotch Residence lying on my bed, thinking it through of how I was going to explain this to him, I was _certain_ he wouldn't react well to the matter. But I had to tell him. Slowly, and dubiously I snuck downstairs to the Home Phone in the Sitting Room, and thumbed Stan's number. I knew I couldn't tell him to his face, after all I was a puny little coward. Why did Wendy tell _me _to tell him?

After a few lingering minutes, the unmistakable voice of Stanley Marsh sounded cheerfully:

"Hi Butters, how's it going, dude?"

"Er h-hey Stan, er I'm doing fine, um listen I need to tell you something Stan..."

"Tell me in my backyard..." Stan suggested cheerfully. By leaps and bounds, I gazed at nothing in particular in silence. This was going to be difficult.

"W-Well, you see, er W-Wendy breaks up with you." I responded with a murmur.

"Well you know Butters, it's nothing to be bugged about me and Wendy break up all the time..."

"Forever..." I paused and waited until he'd taken it all in. Obviously I was unsettled about his reaction to this.

"F-forever?" Stan sniffed. Sadly, I lowered my head in shame and nodded.

"Yes Stan, s-s-she's found another guy, but don't worry about it."

"Who's the new guy Butters...?" Stan snapped angrily. I could make out the sound of low sobbing, as I pressed the telephone to my ear.

"Er, I don't think I should tell you-"

"TELL ME BUTTERS!" He screamed, his voice stumbling somewhat.

"Er... Er... Wendy's new guy, er..." I began dubiously, and exhaled, preparing for his vexed reaction, I knew would come.

"God, Butters say it!"

"... Me..." I whispered, my voice barely inaudible.

"Y-You, no way Butters, you're joking right? Right? ... R-Right?" Stan muttered with a a small cry beginning to commence.

"I'm sorry Stan..." I replied sadly, and quickly hung up the phone. For a while I stared in horror at the telephone, realizing what I'd done. I'd destroyed him. I'd destroyed my former friend Stan Marsh. I seated myself on the settee, and wringed my hands anxiously. I knew what would happen when I went to South Park Elementary tomorrow. I knew all the hate remarks, and the beatings I'd suffer from Cartman. But I reassured myself, I knew somehow I'd get through it all, tiredly I stood up and began to walk towards the staircase when the doorbell rang. I shuddered at the thought of it being Stan and his countless buddies, storming in and beating me savagely. But then again it could be Wendy, so I crept to the door, and opened it carefully. Standing on the doorstep Wendy. The hammering in my heart soothed, and she embraced me joyfully.

"Butters! Did you tell Stan?" Wendy questioned sternly.

"Y-yeah, I don't think he'll take it to well..." I told her timidly. I was too distracted by how beautiful looking she was with her untied raven hair, and her twinkling eyes, and her curvaceous figure, I was overwhelmed, and I stumbled and tumbled over, landing awkwardly onto the carpet.

But Wendy was there to palliate me. Her silvery voice felt like an anesthetic to rid of my troubles.

"I love you so much..." I whispered as she helped me to my feet.

"Don't worry Butters, I won't let anyone hurt you..." Wendy responded softly, lightly kissing me on the lips, though briefly, before we heard a voice sound in the ajar front doorway.

"Oh, isn't that nice?" Stan put sarcastically, as he shuffled into the room, an angered tear-stained expression panning across his face.

"Stan, please you have to accept that me and-" Wendy began before she was cut by a cackle of surprise.

"Really Wendy? You and him? Eurgh, what the, what the f*ck?"

"Shut up Stan, you're pissed off maybe you need to cool it-"

"SHUT UP WENDY, STUPID BITCH!"

This infuriated me and I couldn't help but speak up.

"Do not call Wendy a bitch Stan! Don't you even dare!" I brusquely ordered him, flashing a cold stare that sent him backing off.

"Fine..." Stan said frustrated "But I will destroy you Butters, like you did to me, I will destroy you. I will destroy you, and everyone who respects you, you stupid son of a bitch!" Stan retorted roughly, slamming the door behind him, as he departed.

**HMMM... BIT TENSE HERE. REVIEW AND COMMENT. CHAPTER 3 SOON!**

.


	3. Together

BUTTERS POV.

The next morning, I stirred from my bed, and stared at the sunlight streaming through the windows. I acknowledged myself today was going to be a bad day, since after I told Stan about me and Wendy being together. Now I wasn't sure if things would get worse or better. I guessed worse.

"Butters, breakfast is ready!" My mother Linda Stotch called. Reluctantly, I shuffled down the stairs, and began to eat the cereal on the dining table, whilst my father sat on the settee, gazing intently at his laptop screen.

"D-Dad, what are you doing?" I asked innocently, before I was interrupted.

"Butters, how many times have I told you not to distract me while I work, you sir are grounded!"

"But-But-"

"No buts grounded!" My tyrant of a father snapped angrily, before absenting himself from the room. Silently, I finished my breakfast before leaving for the bus stop.

As I arrived I found Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny talking loudly amongst each other.

"... Uh... Hey fellas!" I greeted dubiously, as I stood beside them, gazing at nothing in particular. No response. Just as I expected. Eventually one of them cleared their throat and moved towards me.

"... Butters... You're not wanted here..." Kyle muttered. I could see his face steaming up, his pupils turning to steel, his fists clenched tightly, as if to try to stop his anger from coming to the surface.

"Look... I'm sorry g-guys-"

"Your sorry... SORRY YOU JUST F*CKED UP MY FRIENDS LIFE?" Cartman roared, striding towards me menacingly.

"F*ck you Butters!" The muffled voice of Kenny McCormick sounded.

"You were his friend. And you betrayed him. You weren't just any friend. You were one of us. But I guess Cartman was right. You're just a pussy. An ass-licking melvin. Now F*ck off. You're no longer our friend. You're no longer one of us." Kyle ordered.

"What's wrong with having a girlfriend?" I questioned to the boys who I once called my friends.

"Because Wendy is Stan's girlfriend!"

"... But I love Wendy and she l-loves me-"

"How could Wendy love a pussy like you Butters?" Cartman inquired smugly.

"Because she k-kissed m-me..." I responded slowly.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"She, she, w-where's Stan?" I questioned, looking around in confusion.

"Oh, you actually give a damn about Stan?"

"... Stan is, _was _my friend, it's just I love Wendy, a-and I can't help that..." I mumbled quietly.

"But you stole _his _girlfriend, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I didn't steal his girlfriend, she just didn't l-love him anymore... I'm s-sorry..." I whispered sadly. A momentous silence occurred, and the School Bus arrived to my relief. As I climbed on, I searched for a seat, but nearly all were taken. Then I noticed there was a seat next to Wendy.

"H-Hey Wendy.." I stuttered nervously. Wendy looked up, her eyes gleaming beautifully.

"Oh hey Butters sit down."

"Er okay..." The bus was silent, as I seated myself next to her, they stared at us in horror, as Wendy gave me a quick cuddle, before she started to talk to me about what happened yesterday.

"I know they laugh at me, for me being with you, but that doesn't matter, nothing stands in the way of true love-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, that's classic!" The blubbery blob known as Cartman chortled.

"Shut your face Cartman, I know Butters isn't exactly the popular kid around here, but we're gonna be together whether you like it or not..."

Nearby a girl sat melancholy, sobbing unhappily quietly, at the sight of the couple

giggling and chatting together merrily. Her watery eyes blinked as tears of sorrow trickled down her cheek.

**WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MAKE OF IT, BUT CHAPTER 4 soon!**


End file.
